


Not Good Enough

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [41]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Not Good Enough

You walk into the spare room you have made into an office and see Sam hunched over a pile of papers. **  
**

“Sam?”

“Yes, babygirl?” He says it as if you’re a nuisance.

“You’ve been here all day, don’t you want to eat?”

“If I wanted to eat, I would’ve gone down to eat.” It was out of character for him to behave like this and you’re beginning to get worried. He hasn’t been sleeping in your room, he barely eats anymore and God forbid you even talk to each other once in awhile.

“Well, I’ll put the food in the oven for you whenever you’re ready.” You lower your head and leave the room. You try your hardest to not cry, to keep a straight face, but the fact of the matter was that you love him and he loves you. This recent behavior has been upsetting and no one seems to have gotten through to him. You’ve seen him obsessed with projects and expeditions before, but not like this. He wasn’t even talking to his brother anymore.

You go to bed, alone, again. You miss his warm embrace as you fall asleep. You miss his scent and his stubble against your cheek as he sleeps wrapped around you. Wearing his shirts isn’t enough for you anymore. Why can’t he even get into bed with you? You start to think of everyone that has ever left you all those that have said they never loved you and have torn your heart out. He’s different though, he’s always made sure to tell you how much you mean to him, he loves you and he shows it, or he did.

When you wake up everything is in disarray. He was in the room, but only long enough to empty his drawers. Your heart sinks and you only think the worst, but at the same time hope for the best. He must be going on a very long trip for a while and that’s why he’s been distancing himself from you, because it would hurt too much.

You put on your slippers and walk to the office, it’s empty, completely gutted, well, aside from the furniture. You’re still in denial as you walk into the kitchen. He ate his food and he also did the dishes. You smile thinking of all the times you’d do dishes together, the singing and fooling around, the sex before and afterwards.

You hear the tv and run to the living room.

“Sam, it’s early.”

“I didn’t expect you to be up. You usually sleep in late on the weekends.”

“Well, usually there’s a reason for that,” you insinuate.

“I guess it’s good that you’re awake, because I have to tell you this and well I didn’t think writing multiple drafts on pieces of paper would’ve helped any.”

“Sam?” Your stomach began to coil in on itself.

“Listen, I really love what I do and I really care for you.”

You feel the ground open up. … _I really care for you_ , he puts his job in front of you. He says he loves his job and _cares_ for you.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore. This life…it’s not for me. I need the adventure, the thrill the treasures. I can’t live a normal life, I’m not Nathan.”

You feel the pressure build behind your eyes as you try to hold back the tears.

“I’m leaving. I can’t be with you anymore. You deserve someone better, someone more reliable.”

“No, no, no.” Your legs begin to shake and you brace yourself on the couch. “Don’t you say that… not you. You said you loved me, you said you’d never leave me like the others did.”

“Well, maybe I meant it at the time, or maybe I was lying to myself, but at this moment, it’s not who I am. I will only hurt you if I continue on like this.” He stands up and starts to walk past you before he stops. He wipes a tear from your cheek and kisses you, “I’m sorry babygirl.”

You try your best to not break down as he opens the door. “Sam, please don’t go. I love you.”

“You don’t love me, you love the man you thought I was.” And with that he leaves. Just like that your world crumbles around you. You collapse on the floor and cry. You cry so hard you end up falling asleep on the ground. How could he just leave? You thought he loved you.

* * *


End file.
